Un Enchaînement Embrouillé
by a.a.k88
Summary: Wesley, jaloux, fait de vilaines choses qui ont des répercutions. Avec CA et un peu de FW
1. Chapitre 1

Titre: **Un Enchaînement Embrouillé**

Auteur: **Ophelia**  
Dénégation: Les personnages de l'univers d'Angel ont été créés par Joss Whedon & David Greenwalt. Aucune infraction n'est prévue, aucun profit n'est fait.

* * *

**Part 1**

_Elle entra dans le bar, cherchant sa cible. Avançant d'un pas lent et séducteur, elle observa les divers patrons dispersés dans la salle à moitié vide. Rencontrant le regard du barman, elle souleva simplement un sourcil, posant une question muette. Il pointa rapidement la tête vers la salle arrière. Ne se dirigeant pas immédiatement de ce côté, elle avança à la place vers le bar et commanda un verre de vodka. Le barman remarqua le léger tremblement de sa main alors qu'elle reposait sa boisson et en commanda une autre, mais il ne dit rien. Finissant son deuxième verre, elle posa quelques billets sur le bar et se retourna lentement pour se diriger vers l'arrière. _

Alors qu'elle se tenait debout dans l'embrassure de la porte, son cœur se serra même pendant qu'un sourire illuminait son visage. Il était là. _Il était là et il était déjà__ saoul__. Se permettant un demi-sourire, elle flâna jusqu'à la table, "Hé salut l'étranger, je t'ai manqué?" _

Il leva vers elle des yeux troubles et morts, "Qu'est-ce qui t'as prit si longtemps?"

* * *

"Ca n'est pas la façon de le faire!"

"Tu veux parier?"

Abaissant son front contre son clavier, Cordélia essaya de bloquer les hurlements incessants de Wes et Gunn.

"Bien, alors pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne demande pas simplement à Fred!"

Ses yeux se rétrécissant alors qu'elle entendit la déclaration de Wesley, Cordélia se leva rapidement et marcha jusqu'aux escaliers pour avoir une meilleure vue de ce qui se passait. Voyant leur situation, elle leva les yeux au ciel avant de lancer un coup d'oeil compatissant à Fred. Tout ça commençait à devenir entièrement trop prévisible. Wes, Gunn et Fred seraient en train de travailler sur quelque chose. Wes questionnerait la méthode de Gunn, Gunn deviendrait défensif et la pauvre Fred serait invitée à servir de médiateur pour se qui était inévitablement une stupide dispute dès le départ. Autant qu'elle aurait aimé sauver l'autre femme, Cordélia avait rapidement apprit qu'il valait mieux rester hors de leur mélodrame. Montant les escaliers, elle entendit le début de la réponse fatiguée de Fred. "Maintenant, je pense que la meilleure chose à faire ici est ………"

Elle secouait toujours la tête quand elle ouvrit doucement la porte de la nurserie de Connor. Angel était assis calmement dans un grand fauteuil peinard dans le coin en train de nourrir son fils, et son visage s'éclaira quand Cordélia entra. "Hey! Je me demandais si tu allais nous rejoindre."

Soupirant avec un grand sourire, elle s'approcha et se percha légèrement sur l'accoudoir de son fauteuil, "Ouais, bien, j'ai dû partir furtivement de la 3ème Guerre Mondiale là en bas."

Le sourire d'Angle se fana un peu alors qu'une touche d'irritation traversa son visage, "Ils ont encore recommencer?"

Acquiesçant, Cordélia se laissa tomber vers l'arrière pour poser son bras le long de l'arrière du fauteuil, "Oh ouais. Je crois que cette fois ça a quelque chose avoir avec les méthodes correctes de polissage de poignards contre les épées." Elle s'arrêta pendant un moment avant de continuer, "Angel, le truc bizarre c'est que presque toutes ces disputes sont commencées par Wes." Se renfrognant vers rien en particulier, Angel réfléchit à ses mots. Il semblait bien que Wesley était rapide pour trouver des fautes avec tout ce que Gunn faisait ou disait récemment. "Et l'imbécile, d'une façon ou d'une autre, pense qu'il marque des points avec Fred en faisant que Gunn ait l'air incompétent quand tout ce qu'il fait réellement est se faire avoir l'air d'un crétin géant!"

Soulevant un sourcil alors qu'il tournait la tête pour regarder son visage frustré, Angel essaya de réprimer son sourire, "Un crétin géant?" _(Dans le texte original c'est : A giant boob. 'Boob' veut dire crétin, mais dans certain contexte, ça signifie également 'sein')_

Frappant sa tête légèrement, Cordélia ignora son commentaire, "Je veux dire, je _sais_ qu'elle leur plaît à tous les deux, mais est-ce que ça veut dire qu'ils doivent se transformer en garçons pré-pubères qui doivent se bagarrer dans la pleine de jeux?" Se redressant un peu lorsque une autre pensée lui traversa l'esprit, Cordélia rétrécit ses yeux et abaissa sa voix, "Et en parlant de tout le monde ayant un certain grand désir pour Fred, tu n'as rien à me dire, hein?"

Clignant des yeux rapidement, Angel commença à bégayer, "Quo… Non… Je veux dire, NON! Pourquoi est-ce que tu… qui a dit que…. Cordy!…… C'est juste…. NON!"

"D'accord, d'accord, calme-toi Rain Man. Je faisais que m'assurer, après tout, Fred est apparemment la nouvelle ingénue du bureau. Pas que je ne sois pas parfaitement heureuse pour elle, ne te détrompe pas!"

Se calmant un peu une fois qu'il vit qu'elle n'avait pas été sérieuse, une fois encore Angel devint contemplatif. "Tu crois vraiment que tout ça est à propos de Fred?"

Voyant que Connor avait fini son biberon, Cordélia le prit des bras de son père et se leva pour commencer à le faire roter contre son épaule. Arrangeant un chiffon pour protéger sa nouvelle blouse, elle se tourna pour continuer son argument. "Angel, est-ce que ton passé ne t'a rien apprit? Allo! Tous les conflits sont à propos d'amour à un certain degré."

Ayant été momentanément distrait par la vision devant lui, Angel essaya de formuler une réponse rapide à ses mots. "Hum, ah bon?"

"Duh! Très bien, je peux voir que tu vas être aussi utile que d'habitude, donc nous avons besoin d'un PDA."

La voix d'Angel s'éleva légèrement, "Un PDA?"

Acquiesçant vivement, Cordélia continua, "Oui. Un Plan D'Action! Ok, Mr. Eloquent, voilà ce qu'on va faire. Je vais aller parler à Fred et voir ce qu'il se passe dans sa petite tête bizarre. Et tu vas aller parler à Wes, lui dire de grandir et d'arrêter de provoquer Gunn. Compris?"

Se levant rapidement, les yeux d'Angel s'élargirent, "Tu veux que je parle à Wes?"

Bousculant légèrement tout en tapotant le dos de Connor, Cordélia soupira. "A moins que tu ne veuilles parler à Gunn… mais vraiment, le problème semble toujours commencer avec Wes. Si on peut arriver à ce qu'il batte en retraite, je ne crois pas que nous aurons un problème avec Gunn."

Angel glissa ses mains dans ses poches alors qu'il commençait à traîner des pieds, "Mais Cordy, je ne fais pas le truc de conversation…. Peut-être que tu devrais parler au deux."

"Non, c'est un truc fille-garçon, ce qui veut dire que moi, étant une _femelle_, je vais parler à la fille, et toi, étant un _mâle_, tu vas parler au garçon. Compris?

_

* * *

CAFE_

'Merci beaucoup de m'avoir sortie de là, Cordélia, j'avais juste besoin d'un peu d'air, tu sais? Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe avec ses deux-là récemment, mais ils sont…… hé bien…."

Regardant Fred par-dessus le bord de sa tasse de café, Cordy leva un sourcil, "Impossible? Juvénile? Epuisant? Ennuyant?"

Gloussant légèrement, Fred laissa sortir un soupir de soulagement, "Hé bien, tout à la fois, je suppose."

"Ouais, bien, c'est plutôt de ça que je voulais te parler, Fred." Se penchant dans son siège, Cordélia posa son menton dans sa main alors qu'elle regardait au-dessus de la table, "Tout n'est pas paisible dans le pays d'Angel Investigations, et je pense que nous avons besoin d'aller au cœur du problème."

Serrant ses mains sur ses jambes, Fred refusa de lever les yeux, "Le cœur du problème?"

_BUREAU DE_ _WESLEY_

"En dépit de ce que tu peux choisir de croire, Angel, je suis toujours l'homme aux commandes de ce bureau, et tu dois vraiment me consulter avant de donner congé à un employé pour tout l'après-midi."

Angel s'assit calmement dans la chaise du coin pendant un moment avant de répondre, "Tu as raison, Wes, et la prochaine fois je te demanderai en premier, mais rien n'est en cours et il n'y avait vraiment aucune bonne raison pour que Gunn soit là." Regardant Wes du coin de l'oeil, il continua, "Et puis, vu la façon dont vous vous comportez ces temps-ci, j'aurais cru que tu aurais été content de l'avoir hors de tes pattes pour l'après-midi."

Le visage de Wesley devint impassible devant les mots d'Angel, "Je ne sais pas ce que tu veux dire."

Haussant légèrement les épaules, Angel continua avec un ton intentionnellement léger, "Oh allez, vous n'arrêtez pas depuis des semaines maintenant. Tout le monde l'a remarqué, moi, Cordy, Fred… tout le monde semble seulement plus tendu."

Se penchant en arrière pour poser ses pieds sur son bureau, Wesley regarda Angel, "Tendu? Hum, et ça n'a probablement rien avoir avec le nouveau-né avec qui nous nous sommes tous ajuster."

Ses yeux s'assombrissant pour la première fois, Angel se redressa légèrement, "N'essaie même pas de faire tourner ça autour de Connor. Tu es fâché depuis des semaines maintenant, Wes, et je pense qu'il est grand temps que nous parlions du pourquoi." Angel se surprit lui-même avec la tension dans sa voix, mais Wesley ne sembla pas répondre en nature. A la place, une tranquillité inquiétante sembla se graver sur son visage.

"Oh, _tu_ penses qu'il est temps, n'est-ce pas? Dis que je suis fou, Angel, mais je m'hasarderais à deviner que cette petite discussion homme-à-homme n'était même pas ton idée." Se redressant pour reposer ses pieds par terre, Wes se pencha sur son bureau et continua sans détourner les yeux, "En fait, je parierais tout ce que je possède en ce monde que c'est Cordélia qui t'a ordonné de descendre ici et de me parler."

Angel haussa simplement les épaules, "Ecoute, on sait tous les deux que Cordy est un meilleur juge de la nature humaine que moi, et si elle dit que quelque chose ne va pas avec toi et que ça a quelque chose à faire avec Fred, alors je la crois."

Mettant son doigt en l'air comme s'il était Sherlock Holmes, Wesley rétrécit les yeux, "Ahhhh! Maintenant nous entrons dans le vif du sujet, si tu pardonnes mon calembour. Tu n'es pas inquiet à propos de tension de travail. C'est une expédition de fouinard pour que Cordélia en sache plus sur mes sentiments envers Fred, et tu agis simplement en tant que garçon de course. Hé bien, tu n'as pas besoin de t'inquiéter… tout est bel et bien fini. J'ai toutes les réponses dont j'ai besoin."

"Si tout est bel et bien fini, alors pourquoi est-ce que tu ne sais regarder aucun de nous sans une grimace?"

Wesley se leva et se déplaça pour regarder par sa porte le lobby vide. Il y eut un silence mort pendant quelques moments avant qu'il ne se retourne pour répondre, "Pourquoi ne disons-nous pas simplement que j'ai ma propre petite "période sombre" et en rester à ça."

_CAFE_

"Ecoute, on sait toutes les deux ce qu'il se passe ici, Fred, donc je pense que ça doit être le temps de la décision."

Fred leva les yeux, "On le sait? Ca doit l'être?"

Voyant sa peur véritable, Cordélia décida de ralentir d'un cran. "Ok, pensons-y de cette façon: depuis combien de temps es-tu mal à l'aise quand tu es près de Wes et Gunn en même temps?

Ses épaules retombant en défaite, Fred soupira, "Tout est ma faute, Cordy, mais je ne savais juste pas quoi faire avec tous ces sentiments que j'avais, donc j'ai commencé à me confier à Gunn."

Cordélia parla doucement, "Quels sentiments, Fred?"

Continuant de regarder la rue dehors, Fred semblait presque se parler à elle-même, "Je suis juste allée là-bas pour avoir ses conseils, pour revenir avec un plan… Mais ensuite _il_ m'a vu là-bas et je ne savais simplement pas quoi dire…" sa voix se fana alors que des larmes remplirent ses yeux.

Se sentant complètement désorientée, Cordélia tendit le bras pour saisir la main de Fred, "Whoa, whoa, whoa. Trop de pronoms. De qui tu parles? Où es-tu allée et qui t'a vue là-bas? Et, c'est pas pour me répéter, mais quels sentiments?"

Ses yeux semblèrent s'éclairer alors qu'elle baissa le regard vers la main de Cordélia sur la sienne alors de le lever pour rencontrer ses yeux, "Je suis allée chez Gunn pour lui dire que je crois que j'étais plus ou moins en train de craquer pour Wes… pour lui demander ce que je devais faire, mais… mais quand je suis arrivée là-bas, Wes y était déjà… et je crois qu'il a cru… qu'il a cru que je… Oh, Cordy, je ne pouvais pas simplement lui dire pourquoi j'étais là. Je ne pouvais pas!"

* * *

Wes s'assit sur son divan essayant d'ignorer le tic-tac de l'horloge sur le mur, mais le plus il essayait de l'ignorer, le plus fort les déclics devenaient. Il ne savait pas comment tout ça avait commencé, mais il n'était pas stupide. Il savait comment ça finirait.

Jetant un coup d'œil au mur il vit sa résolution fondre avec le mouvement de la trotteuse. Trois heures. Il n'y arriverait pas. Il n'y arrivait jamais. Plus maintenant.

* * *

"Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire, 'il a sa propre période sombre', bordel?'

Mettant ses mains sur ses hanches, Angel lui lança un regard sévère, "Cordy, tu dois te concentrer quand tu lances tes poings. On parlera de ça quand on aura fini de s'entraîner, ok? Pour l'instant, concentre-toi sur ton adversaire."

Imitant sa position en posant ses mains sur ses hanches, Cordélia pencha sa tête sur le côté et fit un grand sourire, "Etait-ce ta façon de me dire de la fermer à propos de Wes et de commencer à prêter attention à _toi_ à la place?" Tendant le bras pour tapoter sa joue, elle lui fit une grimace qu'elle réservait habituellement à Connor, "Est-ce que quelqu'un se sent laisser de côté?"

Essayant de lui lancer un regard noir, Angel frappa sa main au loin, "Cordélia, c'est sérieux. Tu dois être concentrée tout le temps quand on fait ça, autrement quelqu'un pourrait être blessé."

"Angel, allez! Il n'y aucune raison pour laquelle on ne peut pas parler de ça pendant qu'on s'entraîne ici en bas, c'est quelque chose qui est affecte vraiment…OOOOF! Ow! Hey! C'était quoi cette merde?"

Angel n'essaya pas de cacher son sourire vers la jeune femme qui lui jetait un regard tueur de sa nouvelle position sur le sol, "C'était moi te montrant à quel point tu es distraite en te faisant un croche-pied." Penchée en arrière sur ses mains qui étaient placées sur le tapis derrière elle, Cordélia continua simplement de lui jeter un regard noir. Malheureusement, ses expressions faciales avaient cessées d'être intéressantes pour Angel parce que sa position actuelle mettait sa poitrine bien en avant, et il se trouva fasciné par une goutte de sueur qui faisait son chemin vers le bas de son cou. Ca coulait lentement vers le bas, bas, bas, se dirigeait vers…

Clignant fort des yeux, Angel réalisa soudainement qu'il était maintenant sur le sol à côté de Cordélia. Elle lui tira la langue avant de parler triomphalement, "Maintenant, qu'est-ce que tu disais, Oh Grand Maître, à propos d'être distrait?"

Trop embarrassé pour parler immédiatement, Angel se coucha simplement sur le sol et regarda le plafond. S'il avait eu un souffle, il aurait été coupé quand un objet soudain et lourd atterrit sur son torse. Décalant ses yeux, Angel essaya de contrôler sa réaction quand il vit que Cordélia était maintenant assise à cheval sur son torse, ses pieds chacun d'un côté alors qu'elle posait ses coudes sur ses genoux et son menton dans sa main.

"Donc, à propos de ce truc avec Wes…."

"Cordélia, lève-toi."

Faisant un clin d'œil alors qu'elle tapotait son torse, Cordélia resta en place, "Met-toi à l'aise, Angel, parce que je pense sérieusement que nous devrions parler de ça. Maintenant, j'ai dit à Wes ce que je pensais à propos des romances de bureau mais j'ai continué et lui ait tout de même donné ma bénédiction… donc je ne vais _pas_ laissé tout ça se gâché maintenant!"

Angel croisa ses bras derrière sa tête alors qu'il abandonnait et décida de simplement apprécier le poids chaud actuellement sur son torse. Cependant, sa question piqua sa curiosité, "Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire tu lui as dit ce que tu pensais à propos des romances de bureau? Qu'est-ce que tu _penses_ à propos de ça?" Alors qu'il attendait sa réponse, il écarta l'oppression dans son torse de même que la pression supplémentaire de son poids à elle.

Le regardant comme si la réponse tombait sous le sens, elle haussa les épaules, "Je pense que les choses sont déjà assez compliquées comme ça sans qu'on jette nos coeurs dans le mélange. Mais Angel, j'ai vu la manière dont il la regarde, à quel point il la respecte et j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, je lui ai dit d'y aller malgré tout… mais maintenant il semble penser qu'elle est avec Gunn et il agit de façon toute… toute…stupide!"

"Stupide?"

"Oui, stupide! Il va tout gâcher. Fred est tout près de lui retourner ses sentiments, et il va tout ruiner!"

Angel essaya de ne pas froncer les sourcils alors que Cordélia se leva soudainement, prenant avec sa couverture de chaleur. Son visage resta préoccupé alors qu'elle tendit la main pour aider Angel à se relever sans une seconde pensée.

"On a besoin de lui parler. Si je peux simplement lui dire qu'il a mal comprit, alors…"

Ayant l'air d'un enfant à qui on venait de dire que les vacances étaient finies, Angel pencha la tête alors qu'il la regardait, "Ah bon?"

"Oui. Où a-t-il dit qu'il allait?"

"Il a dit qu'il rentrait directement à la maison, qu'il voulait juste être seul." Angel réalisa distraitement que leurs mains étaient toujours jointes alors qu'ils parlaient debout. Il essaya de ne pas bouger pour ne pas attirer son attention dessus. "Cordélia, je crois qu'on devrait juste le laisser tranquille ce soir. On l'a assez poussé. Tu pourras lui parler demain matin."

Essayant automatiquement de protester avec ses mains, Cordélia réalisa soudainement qu'elles étaient toujours emmêlées avec celles d'Angel. Devenant légèrement nerveuse, elle les tira plus loin et vit qu'Angel commença à remuer comme s'il venait également de remarquer. "Bien…. hum… ouais, bref, je pense que je devrais lui parler ce soir, pas besoin de faire traîner ça en longueur."

"Non. Laisse-le être pendant quelques heures." La fermeté de son ton la surprit jusqu'au silence. Tendant le bras pour poser une main sur son épaule, Angel essaya d'expliquer, "Ecoute, parfois les hommes ont besoin d'un peu de temps à eux. Wes veut un peu de temps tout seul, et on a juste besoin de respecter ça, ok? Je ne crois pas qu'il écouterait un seul des mots que tu dirais avec l'humeur dans laquelle il est pour l'instant." Cordélia fronça les sourcils mais hocha la tête.

"Ecoute, je dois aller chercher du sang ce soir de toute façon… pourquoi ne viens-tu pas avec moi? On laissera Connor avec Fred et Lorne."

Croisant les bras et soulevant ses sourcils, Cordélia le regarda nonchalamment, "Et pourquoi je voudrais faire ça?"

Angel sourit victorieusement alors qu'il se tournait pour se diriger vers les escaliers, "Oh, parce que on s'arrêtera peut-être dans une certaine boutique que tu meures d'envie de visiter en chemin."

Sa voix le suivit jusqu'en haut des escaliers, "Tu crois que tu me connais _si_ bien. Mais tu sais, je ne peux pas toujours être soudoyée avec des vêtements!"

Ayant atteint la porte, Angel se retourna avec un grand sourire, "On part à 8 heure."

Lançant son essuie vers la porte qui se fermait, Cordélia soupira. "Un de ces jours, ça ne marchera pas!"

* * *

Alors qu'il était assis dans le fauteuil qui était devenu trop familier, Wesley pensa à sa conversation avec Angel de cet après-midi. Angel. Puissant, Immortel, Ignorant Angel. Tension sur le lieu de travail… Wes fit un ricanement saoul. Il y avait plus de satanée tension dans cet hôtel que personne ne voulait voir. Angel jetant tout le temps des coups d'oeil furtifs à Cordélia, Cordélia feignant de pas comprendre pourquoi. C'était ironique, vraiment, qu'ils essaieraient de donner des conseils romantiques à _qui que se soit_.

Romance. Il aurait dû écouter ce que son père lui avait toujours dit à propos de la romance, ce qui lui avait apprit à propos de l'amour. Le jeune Wes avait 5 ans quand son père lui avait dit de s'asseoir pour la première fois pour expliquer que l'amour était juste un mot que les gens lançaient pour se réconforter, une excuse que les humains utilisaient pour rationaliser des comportements égoïstes et fous. Certaines personnes, lui avait-il dit, utiliseront la notion de "dieu" comme béquille toute leur vie et d'autre utiliseront "amour" de la même manière, mais les deux sont finalement pour les faibles. Les hommes forts, les hommes Wyndham-Price n'avaient pas besoin de telles aides, se rappela Wesley avec un sourire amer.

Voir Fred et Gunn avait simplement confirmé ce qu'il avait suspecté depuis des semaines. Il les avait vu ensemble, murmurant, parlant, touchant. La nuit, il rêvait d'eux se moquant de lui derrière son dos, le plaignant pour sa triste affection sans espoir pour Fred. Mais lui et Gunn étaient amis et avaient toujours été honnête l'un envers l'autre. Il était parti avec espoir de recevoir une réponse directe et à la place on lui avait tendu un paquet de mensonges. Gunn n'avait pas plus tôt dit qu'il ne se passait rien que Fred s'était montrée à sa porte au milieu de la nuit. Amitié, en effet.

Offrant un toast à un compagnon invisible, les yeux de Wesley devinrent troubles à cause de l'alcool et de la misère, "Voilà pour toi, Père. Tu étais plus sage que je ne le savais."

Il su qu'elle était là avant qu'elle ne parle, donc ses mots ne produirent aucune réaction immédiate.

"Est-ce que quelqu'un peut joindre ce toast?"

* * *

Angel essaya de rester debout patiemment alors que Cordélia essayait une autre robe, mais ses paroles précédentes hantaient son cerveau pour des raisons qu'il ne voulait pas analyser. Se penchant contre la porte de sa cabine d'essayage, il regarda le plafond alors qu'il commençait à parler, "Cordy, qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire tout à l'heure, quand tu as dit que les romances de bureau étaient une mauvaise idée?"

Sa voix vint étouffée alors qu'elle tentait de répondre, "Bien, Angel, qu'est-ce que tu crois que ça voulait dire? La déclaration semble plutôt explicite selon moi!"

Essayant d'ignorer ses pensées pressantes à propos de ce que Cordélia portait, ou ne portrait pas, à même pas un mètre de lui, Angel ferma les yeux comme il répondait, "Mais la façon dont tu l'as dit, Cordy, tu agissais comme si n'importe qu'elle romance dans ta vie, tout court, serait trop compliquée." Ses yeux s'ouvrirent quand la porte contre laquelle il était appuyé, disparu soudainement et il tomba abruptement dans la cabine de Cordélia et au-dessus d'elle, la poussant contre le mur arrière.

"OW! Angel, bouge-toi!"

Se redressant maladroitement, Angel se retourna pour s'excuser alors qu'il sortait de la cabine, "Je suis désolé, mais tu as ouvert ça sans prévenir!"

Roulant les yeux alors qu'elle remettait droite la robe qu'elle avait été sur le point de lui montrer, Cordélia sourit, "Ouais, peu importe." Une fois qu'elle eut réarranger la robe comme elle le voulait, elle prit une pose, "Alors, t'en pense quoi?"

Regardant l'image incroyable qu'elle faisait, Angel était déchiré entre lui dire que la robe avait, de façon évidente, été faite pour elle, et l'enfermer dans la cabine d'essayage pour qu'aucun autre mâle ne la voit jamais dedans. Incapable d'arriver à un compromis, il décida pour "Hum, c'est joli."

"Joli?"

Angel acquiesça tout en haussant les épaules de façon diplomatique, mais commença à se sentir coupable quand il vit le froncement de sourcils qui croisa son visage alors que le doute rampait dans ses yeux quand elle se tourna pour regarder le miroir une nouvelle fois. "Hummm, bien, pour $300, ça devrait battre 'joli'." Et elle referma la porte sans un autre mot.

Essayant d'ignorer ses douleurs de conscience, Angel se distrait en parlant à la porte en bois une fois encore, " Cordy, tu n'as jamais répondu à la question."

"Quelle question?"

"A propos de ta vie étant trop compliquée pour l'amour. Tu le penses vraiment?"

La porte s'ouvrit alors que Cordélia émergea en mettant sa veste, "Oui, je le pense vraiment."

La paire fit silencieusement son chemin hors du magasin. Alors qu'ils descendaient le trottoir vers la voiture, Cordélia commença calmement à reparler, "Je vais te dire ce que j'ai dit à Wes. Parfois je me demande si peut-être on n'est pas fait pour être seul. Je veux dire, quelles sont les chances pour que l'un d'entre nous rencontre quelqu'un capable d'accepter ce qu'on fait tous les jours? Qui pourrait comprendre ce qu'on fait?" Voyant la culpabilité dans ses yeux, Cordélia s'arrêta et posa une main sur son torse, "Whoa. Ca n'était le signal pour le début de Culpabilitémania 2002, alors arrête avant même que tu ais commencé, Ok?"

Angel acquiesça et fut reconnaissant qu'elle ne saurait jamais ce qui se passait vraiment dans sa tête. Elle pensait qu'il se sentait coupable de lui voler une vie normale, quand il se sentait, en fait, coupable pour le soulagement qui avait inondé son âme parce qu'il semblait qu'elle avait abandonné une vie normale… et ça signifiait qu'elle ne le quitterait pas pour quelqu'un d'autre. Il se sentait comme un salaud d'être heureux à propos de ça, mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Ses méditations furent interrompues par un murmure soudain et sifflé de Cordélia.

"Wesley!"

Angel la regarda, "Ouais, je sais, tout ça est vraiment à propos de Wesley et Fred."

Secouant la tête furieusement, Cordélia pointa un homme et une femme qui descendaient le trottoir, la rue en face d'eux, "Non! C'_est_ Wesley! Je croyais que tu avais dit qu'il allait chez lui!"

Angel fronça les sourcils alors qu'il vit qu'elle avait raison. "Il l'a dit, mais il a peut-être changé d'avis."

"Mais il marche avec quelqu'un! Avec qui est-il?"

Regardant de plus près à la paire, Angel inspira de l'air lorsqu'il réalisa avec qui était Wesley. Sachant que sa vue lui permettait de voir ce que Cordélia n'avait pas encore découvert, il s'interrogea sur la meilleure chose à faire. Il n'eut pas à se demander longtemps, parce que Cordélia lâcha rapidement un halètement.

"Angel! Il est avec… bordel, qu'est-ce qu…."

Mettant sa main sur sa bouche, Angel la tira vers la voiture. "Chut, Cordy. Il est peut-être en danger, on va les suivre pour l'instant et voir ce qu'il se passe."

Dix minutes plus tard, ils étaient assis en face d'un building d'appartement dans un silence idiot. Cordélia sorti finalement de la voiture et parla, "Angel, tu dois monter là-haut et voir ce qu'il se passe!"

Observant la rue sombre, Angel savait qu'elle avait raison, mais il n'aimait tout de même pas la laisser là toute seule. Comme si elle pouvait lire son esprit, Cordélia agita ses mains pour écarter le sujet, "T'inquiètes pas pour moi. Je vais bien. J'ai mon Sac d'Armes, et le meilleur entraîneur que l'argent puisse acheter. Va juste voir s'il est Ok."

Angel vu l'inquiétude véritable dans ses yeux et acquiesça. "Reste ici, je vais voir ce que je peux découvrir."

Cordélia fut surprise quand il réapparut moins de 15 minutes plus tard, mais il marchait lentement comme s'il avait peur de ce qu'il allait lui dire. "Alors qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? Qu'est-ce que t'as vu?"

Angel refusa de la regarder dans les yeux alors qu'il regardait vers le building, "Je suis allé sur le toit en face de la rue et j'ai pu voir par sa fenêtre."

Cordélia devenait impatiente, "Et?"

Passant sa main dans ses cheveux, Angel continua à fixer la rue, "Et il va bien, plus ou moins."

"Angel!"

Fermant ses yeux avec défaite, il savait qu'il allait devoir lui dire parce qu'autrement, son inquiétude la conduirait à monter jusqu'à l'appartement elle-même. "Cordélia, reste calme. Il va bien, mais, hum ils sont… hé bien, ils semblent être…"

Ses yeux s'élargirent avec choc alors que la compréhension et l'horreur inondèrent son corps. Soudainement, l'hésitation et le bégayement d'Angel avaient un sens parfait, affreux.

"Il est en train de sauter Lilah!"

Prenant sa main, Angel la guida vers la voiturer, "Chut! Ouais, il le fait, mais Cordy…."

Stoppant ses pas, Cordélia commença à pousser son torse, "Non! Il n'y a pas de 'mais' ici! Il est là-haut à se faire une garce maléfique alors qu'il est censé être amoureux de Fred!"

Angel ouvrit la porte et poussa gentiment la femme renfrognée sur son siège. "Bien, peut-être qu'on devrait juste être reconnaissant qu'il ne fasse que coucher avec elle…"

Clignant des yeux vers lui, la voix de Cordélia devint dangereusement basse, "Que diable est-ce que _ça_ voulait dire?"

Lançant un regard noir en retour, Angel pencha sa tête vers le bas alors que sa main restait sur la portière maintenant fermée, "Si tu me laisse finir une phrase, je te le dirai."

Cordélia roula simplement les yeux et agita une main, "Oh, certainement, je t'en prie."

Au lieu de répondre immédiatement, Angel se dirigea vers le côté conducteur et monta dedans. Il regarda devant lui pendant un moment avant de se tourner dans le siège pour la regarder. "Cordy, tout ce que je veux dire c'est que c'est probablement juste du sexe. Du sexe sans signification. Ca n'est pas comme s'il pense qu'il est amoureux de Lilah. Il ne va pas la _demander en mariage_…." Mais il s'arrêta quand il vit que ses mots ne faisaient qu'alimenter la fureur silencieuse sur le visage de Cordélia.

Sa bouche s'ouvrit et se ferma quelques fois avant que sa voix ne vienne finalement, "Attends une minute. Est-ce que tu présentes réellement ça comme si c'était les _bonnes nouvelles_? Comme si c'était l'option avec laquelle tu voulais venir sur ce cas-ci? Purée, peut-être que Wes est juste en train de couché, de façon _non significative,_ avec une psycho démoniaque! Après tout, on sais tous qu'il n'y a AUCUNES ramifications quand _ça_ se produit, pas vrai?"

"Ca n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire, Cor. Evidemment que ce n'est pas bien que Wes soit là-haut… bon, à faire ce qu'il fait…"

"Hey! Si tu veux que je re-mange un jour, tu vas arrêter avec les mots qui évoquent les images mentales!"

"…Ce que j'essaie de dire c'est que ce n'est pas aussi simple que tu ne le rends. De façon évidente, il est dans un mauvais endroit pour l'instant et ce qu'il se passe n'a rien avoir avec ses sentiments pour Fred _ou_ Lilah. Ca a avoir avec comment il se sent par rapport à lui."

Angel commença à se tortiller comme les minutes passaient et que Cordélia continuait à rester silencieuse. Il commençait à se demander si elle l'avait même entendu parler quand elle se tourna lentement dans son siège pour regarder ses yeux de façon inspectrice. Après quelques secondes elle secoua la tête et commença à parler, "Es-tu mentalement déficient? Est-ce que tu as certaines sortes de besoins spéciaux dont on ne se rend pas compte? Parce que j'arrive pas à trouver d'autre raisons pour lesquelles tu croirais réellement la merde absolue que t'étais juste en train de débiter…."

"Cordy…"

"Non, Angel, fais-moi confiance. Tu veux la fermer et juste écouter là tout de suite." Avec des yeux lançant des éclairs, elle le vit fermer la bouche et hocher la tête. "Tu crois vraiment que le sexe peut être totalement dépourvu d'émotion? Qu'on peut coucher avec une personne tout en aimant une autre en même temps?"

Angel détourna les yeux alors qu'il regard avers les fenêtres du building de Lilah, "Oui, Cordy, on peut. Il se trouve que je sais qu'on peut."

"Oh oui, comment pouvons-nous oublier… toi et Buffy, les amants éternels qui peuvent passer des années sans se voir, qui peuvent sauter d'autres personnes, et cependant être toujours âme sœur." Cordélia ne pu empêcher le soupir qui échappa ses lèvres lorsqu'elle le vit fléchir devant sa rudesse. Et même bien qu'elle se sente mal, elle savait qu'elle devait sortir ça de sa poitrine parce que ce truc avec Wes et Fred devenait entièrement trop personnel. "Ne me comprend pas mal, Angel, tu sais que tu es mon meilleur ami et que je t'aime… Mais si c'est ta définition de l'amour romantique, si c'est l'amour que nous cherchons tous si désespérément, alors que le ciel nous vienne en aide à tous si on le trouve jamais."

Les yeux d'Angel se durcirent même lorsqu'il sentit une bizarre sorte de panique devant ses mots, "Cordélia, comment peux-tu…. Tu sais que ce que je ressentais pour elle était…"

Il sentit les yeux qui le fixaient en retour pénétrer son âme, "Etait quoi? Pure et charmant et magnifique? Angel, dans quel monde tu vis? Je ne nierai pas que vous deux aviez du potentiel, diable, tu peux me citer l'avoir appelée l'amour de ta vie. Et c'est probablement vrai… par rapport au standard de la plupart des gens, vous aviez l'amour ultime. Après tout, qu'est-ce qui pourrait être mieux qu'une relation passionnée et égoïste? Avec tout les bisous et les combats et la souffrance et le sexe et les tentations de meurtres et l'envoi en enfers… T'as intérêt à espérer au ciel qu'elle était l'amour de ta vie, Angel, parce que je crois qu'aucun de vous ne pourrait survivre un autre comme ça."

Saisissant le volant, Angel évita les yeux de Cordélia alors qu'il essayait de mettre un couvercle sur ses émotions en ébullition. Quand il parla quelques minutes plus tard, sa voix était basse et sans émotion, "Je pense que je devrais juste te ramener chez toi maintenant, on pourra parler à Wes demain matin…"

"Non. Je ne vais nulle part tant que je n'aurai pas vu ses fesses Britanniques sortirent de ce building. Je ne lui donne aucun espace pour remuer ses orteils ce coups-ci. Tu peux y aller si tu veux, mais ça signifie juste que moi et ce trottoir devront être mis au courant."

Il savait qu'il n'y avait aucun doute dans son esprit qu'il ne la laisserait jamais là, et il savait également qu'elle avait raison. Angel pouvait dire par la proximité de sa voix qu'elle le regardait toujours, mais ses yeux restèrent devant lui, et sa voix glaciale, lorsqu'il répondit, "Très bien, on reste."


	2. Chapitre 2

**Part 2**

_"Tu l'as encore vu, n'est-ce pas? Tu sais de quoi je parle." _

Il ne leva pas les yeux. "Assez de parlotte. Je ne viens pas ici pour la conversation."

Elle sourit alors qu'elle remplissait un verre et se tourna pour le regarder spéculativement, "Oui, je suis bien consciente de cela, mais ça ne fait pas que j'aie moins raison, tu sais."D'une façon ou d'une autre, elle parvint à ne pas sourire lorsque ses épaules s'affaissèrent dans la défaite et qu'il regardait dans toutes les directions sauf vers elle.

_"Je __sais__."_

* * *

Tirant sa veste plus étroitement autour d'elle, Cordélia se tourna latéralement sur le siège de façon à ce qu'elle puisse reposer sa tête dessus. Observant Angel, elle fronça les sourcils. Il n'avait littéralement pas bougé depuis 30 minutes, et aucun d'eux n'avait parler, excepté pour son appel à Fred pour lui demander de rester avec Connor. Regardant sa mâchoire étroitement serrée, elle réalisa qu'il était toujours fâché et elle ne pouvait pas vraiment lui en vouloir. Elle pensait chaque mot qu'elle lui avait dit à propos de sa vision de "l'amour," mais elle commençait également à voir que peut-être elle avait donné son avis à un coût trop élevé. Buffy était hors d'atteinte et pendant juste une seconde Cordélia l'avait oublié. Fermant les yeux, elle essaya de réfléchir à pourquoi elle avait été si frénétique pour faire comprendre à sa thèse Angel, pourquoi elle avait été assez impétueuse pour outrepasser le commandement ultime— la règle "ne prétend pas savoir quoi que ce soit à propos du grand amour d'Angel et Buffy". Ouvrant les yeux et se redressant, Cordélia réalisa qu'il n'y avait qu'une chose à faire dans une situation comme ça.

"Alors, Angel. Tu crois que tu vas cligner des yeux un jour de ce siècle, ou est-ce que le regard fixe aux yeux secs marche vraiment pour toi?"

Elle essaya de ne pas sourire quand elle le vit cligner des yeux à cause de sa légère surprise à sa tentative brusque d'humour. Sa victoire fut de courte durée, cependant, quand elle réalisa qu'il n'allait pas répondre. Soupirant, elle s'appuya contre la portière et essaya de ne pas frissonner.

Observant ses tentatives vaillantes pour sembler avoir chaud du coin de l'œil, Angel livrait une bataille intérieure. Il savait qu'elle pensait qu'il était fâché, et la vérité était, il voulait l'être. Désespérément. Il voulait être en rogne contre elle pour avoir dit les choses qu'elle avait dit à propos de quelque chose dont elle ne savait rien. Et la vérité était, il voulait _ne pas_ vouloir lui donner sa veste, mais quand il la vit commencer à ronger sur son pouce comme excuse pour souffler de l'air chaud sur sa main, il su que c'était une bataille qu'il n'allait pas gagner. Otant sa veste, il la lui jeta sans un mot, se disant qu'il pouvait au moins faire que ça ait l'air d'un geste aussi mesquin que possible.

Ses sourcils se froncèrent avec confusion, Cordélia souleva la lourde veste qui reposait maintenant sur ses jambes et la drapa autour d'elle comme une couverture. "Merci." Quand il ne fit qu'acquiescer une réponse silencieuse, elle leva les yeux au ciel.

"D'accord, ça suffit! Y en a marre avec le traitement du silence. Je veux dire, je sais que tu ne me parles habituellement pas _de toute façon_ mais ça n'est pas le traitement _normal_ du silence… c'est un traitement du silence boudeur et ça devient vieux ! Si tu es en colère contre moi, TRÈS BIEN, alors sois en colère! Mais dis quelque chose bon sang!"

Angel la regarda à contrecœur, "Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je dise, Cordélia?"

"N'importe quoi! Dis-moi de la fermer! Dis-moi que j'ai tord! Encore mieux, dis-moi _pourquoi_ j'ai tord, parce que peu importe à quel point tu penses, de façon évidente que j'ai 'dépasser les bornes', je ne crois pas que j'étais si loin du compte."

Son expression le défiait de la contredire, et il savait ce qu'elle faisait. Elle essayait de l'amener à lui en dire plus à propos de lui et Buffy qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait. Même si Cordélia était devenue une grande part de sa vie, c'était un sujet qui était resté intouché toutes ces années. Il n'avait jamais voulu en discuter avec personne, surtout pas Cordélia. Donc ce qu'il ne comprenait pas c'était pourquoi il avait cette impulsion de lui en parler maintenant, d'expliquer ce qui s'était passé, de décrire les sensations changeantes de son cœur au cours des années. Mais il y avait trop à dire, et ça n'avait rien avoir avec leur relation. Du moins c'était ce qu'Angel se disait depuis des semaines, mais l'excuse semblait soudainement creuse. Désespéré de dire quelque chose pour stopper le regard fixe qu'il pouvait sentir pénétrer ses pensées, Angel commença à secouer la tête.

"Cordélia, tu es jeune et inexpérimentée. Je comprends ta vue des choses, mais franchement, c'est un peu naïf."

Un sourcil se souleva, "Naïf?"

Il hocha la tête et se tourna pour la regarder, "Oui. Tu as la sagesse qui va avec tes années, Cordy, mais je suis dans les parages depuis bien plus longtemps que toi, et j'ai ressenti… j'ai ressenti…"

"Tu as ressenti _quoi_… plus que moi?"

Haussant les épaules, Angel trouva que c'était plus facile de regarder la rue pendant qu'il parlait, "Je sais que ça sonne mal, mais oui. Je pense que j'ai ressenti plus que toi durant ma très longue vie. Dans un monde parfait, nous pourrions tous vivre par ta définition de l'amour, Cordy," sa voix s'abaissa mesurablement, "mais ce n'est pas un monde parfait." Il s'arrêta et la regarda, mais Cordélia était assise en silence et ne semblait pas sur le point d'ouvrir la bouche. Il ne pouvait pas lire le regard dans ses yeux, et ça le mettait mal à l'aise.

"Cordélia, quand tu as vu autant de la nature humaine que moi, le bon et le mauvais, tu viens à comprendre que parfois, même quand tu aimes quelqu'un de tout ton cœur, tu peux faire d'horribles choses qui n'ont rien avoir avec cet amour, que tes actions ne reflètent pas toujours tes émotions." La voiture était silencieuse comme ils étaient tous les deux assis à s'interroger à propos de l'éclat de colère philosophique d'Angel.

Il y eut un bon moment avant que Cordélia ne le regarde à nouveau, cette fois plus curieuse qu'irritée. "Est-ce que c'est ce que tu crois honnêtement? C'est ce que tes 250 ans t'ont apprit?"

Ses mots, bien que parler calmement et sans sarcasme, tapèrent tout de même sur les nerfs d'Angel. Ses yeux lancèrent des éclairs alors qu'il se tourna pour lui lancer un regard noir, "Pourquoi est-ce que tu insistes pour ne jamais…." Sa voix s'arrêta alors que Cordélia sauta abruptement hors de la voiture et claqua la portière. Se sentant immédiatement contrit, Angel sauta aussi hors du véhicule, "Cordy, je suis désolé, je n'avais pas l'intention de te crier dessus."

Cordélia roula les yeux vers lui alors qu'elle lui passait son manteau et chuchota en un sifflement, "Wes vient juste de sortir!"

Passant ses bras dans la veste, Angel regarda en face et vit la forme de Wesley descendant furtivement le trottoir avec Cordélia à sa poursuite.

"Hey! Wesley!"

Angel cilla lorsque Cordélia cria dans la rue déserte, mais il vit l'autre homme s'arrêter abruptement. Cordélia marcha à quelques mètres de lui avant de s'arrêter.

"Hé bien, en parlant du loup! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici à cette heure de la nuit? Traquer un démon peut-être? J'ai entendu dire qu'il y avait certaines bêtes méchantes qui vivent dans le voisinage."

Le moment où il avait d'abord entendu la voix de Cordélia, Wesley avait gelé sur place. Incapable de se retourner, il se tint dans la rue avec ses yeux fermés alors que ses mots continuaient de pleuvoir sur lui. C'était le commentaire de bêtes méchantes qui avait ravivé son courage et lui avait permit de lui faire face. Se tournant lentement, il vit Cordélia debout avec les bras croisés comme Angel arrivait derrière elle.

"Cordélia, et Angel aussi. C'est bien de savoir que certaines choses sont toujours prévisibles."

Angel baissa simplement les yeux alors que Cordélia sembla répondre au challenge dans le ton de Wesley.

"Prévisibles? Ca c'est un mot que je n'aurais pas choisi pour décrire les événements de cette soirée."

Réalisant qu'il n'y avait aucune cachette pour ce qu'ils savaient de façon évidente, Wesley s'attendit à se sentir honteux mais se surprit lui-même quand une précipitation soudaine de colère indignée le remplit. "Dois-je comprendre que vous avez prit la décision de _suivre_ les gens maintenant? Si vous êtes sous l'impression erronée que je vous doive à l'un ou à l'autre n'importe quelle sorte d'explications pour mes activités choisies, vous vous trompez tristement. En fait, je pense que vous avez oublié depuis un moment qui exactement donne les ordres."

A la fin de son discours, Wesley avait fait un pas dangereusement près de Cordélia, et les deux étaient à présent engagés dans un concours de regard noir. Et même bien qu'il savait qu'elle n'était pas en réel danger, Angel se raidit instinctivement devant la tension dirigée vers Cordy.

"Recule, Wes."

Ses yeux passant de Cordélia à Angel, Wesley commença à rire de façon dérisoire. "Tu es la voix de la raison, Angel? Maintenant je sais que nous avons touché le fond."

Cordélia commençait à se sentir physiquement malade. Le regard dans les yeux de Wesley était un qu'elle n'avait jamais vu auparavant. Il y avait une froideur là, une hostilité qui la glaçait jusqu'à l'os. Ca la rendait triste, mais surtout, ça la rendait juste dingue au nom de l'homme qu'elle connaissait et aimait. Saisissant le revers de sa veste, elle le tira à nouveau vers elle.

"Tu veux parler de toucher le fond, Wes? Je pense que tu as quelques explications à donner, et n'_essaie_ même pas de dire que ça ne nous concerne pas. Je n'ai pas besoin d'être Julia Roberts pour savoir que tu passes les nuits avec ton ennemie."

Il baissa les yeux sur sa main avec un sourcil levé. Cordélia lâcha sa veste, mais ne détendu pas sa position. Elle pouvait sentir Angel debout directement derrière elle. Sa voix douce caressa son oreille.

"Wes, on essaye juste de comprendre ce qu'il s'est passé. Quand est-ce que ça a commencé? Qu'est-ce qu'elle veut?"

Quelque chose de bref et de non reconnaissable traversa ses yeux avant qu'il ne regagne son expression détachée et réponde, "Evidemment, vous supposez que qu'il n'est pas possible que ça soit juste moi qu'elle veule."

Les mains de Cordélia se levèrent, "Hé bien, c'est pas pour déclarer l'évident, Wes, mais DUH! Quand est-ce que Lilah ait jamais quelque chose de non, hum, _maléfique_?"

Il se retourna et commença à s'éloigner, "Je n'ai pas cette conversation avec vous."

La voix de Cordélia devint mortellement douce, "Et Fred?" Il s'arrêta mais ne se retourna pas, donc elle continua, "Tu avais tord pour elle et Gunn, tu sais. C'est à toi qu'elle s'intéresse, mais tu étais obligé d'aller foutre tout ça en l'air. Comment est-ce que c'est censé la faire se sentir?" Sa voix se brisa et elle senti la main d'Angel sur son épaule. La tête de Wesley était plongée vers bas, mais il ne répondait pas. Cordélia senti une larme couler le long de sa joue alors qu'elle commença à plaider. "Wes, je t'en prie. Dis-nous ce qu'il y a. Ne nous rejette pas."

Ses yeux étaient torturés lorsqu'il se retourna et regarda dans les yeux de Cordélia, "S'il-te-plaît, Cordy, laisse Fred hors de ça." Elle sentit une autre larme couler alors qu'il se tournait et s'éloignait d'eux sans un autre mot.

* * *

Marchant de la cuisine au salon, Angel tendit une tasse fumante à Cordélia et s'assit à côté de sa silhouette recroquevillée sur le divan. Il regarda son profil et sentit une oppression croître dans son torse alors qu'il réalisa que ça devait être proche de ce à quoi elle ressemblait quand il les avait tous viré. Ses yeux contenaient un douloureux mélange de confusion, souffrance et colère. Il resta immobile, incertain de quoi faire mais voulant être réconfortant.

Cordélia bu son chocolat chaud en silence, pensant distraitement qu'elle était heureuse qu'Angel ait appris à mettre une cuillère en plus dans le mélange comme elle l'aimait. Elle sentait sa chaleur se répandre en elle, mais ça n'amena pas le confort auquel elle s'était attendue. Sentant les yeux d'Angel sur elle, elle repassa dans sa tête tous les mots qui avaient été dit durant la soirée. Fronçant les sourcils, elle se souvint de la dernière chose que Wes avait dit avant de disparaître dans la nuit.

Voyant son visage qui s'assombrissait, Angel se décala sur le côté. Plaçant un bras sur le dos du divan, pas vraiment autour d'elle mais étant tout de même intime, Angel prit la tasse maintenant vide de ses mains, "Cordy, qu'est-ce qu'il y a? A quoi tu penses?" Il ne s'était pas attendu aux mots qui sortirent de sa bouche.

"Angel, tu étais fâché contre moi, pas vrai?"

Il cligna des yeux quelques fois avant de parvenir à un "Quoi?"

"Quand on était dans la voiture, tu étais en colère. Tu étais en colère à cause de ce que j'ai dit et puis _tu_ as dit que je ne comprends pas l'amour réaliste."

Angel savait exactement de quoi elle parlait, mais il ne comprenais pas pourquoi elle remettait ça sur le tapis à cet instant. "Cordy, qu'est-ce que ça a avoir avec…"

"Angel, il m'a dit de laisser Fred hors de ça. Tu as essayé de dire que ça n'avait rien avoir avec Fred, et maintenant il essaye aussi de dire ça."

Il frotta son front, "Cordélia, je sais que tu ne veux pas entendre ça, mais c'est tout à fait possible que ça _n'ait rien_ avoir avec ses sentiments pour Fred."

Elle secoua la tête comme une partie de la confusion se fana hors dans ses yeux, "C'est absurde."

" Quelque chose se passe à l'intérieur de lui, Cordy, quelque chose qu'aucun de nous n'a vu. Peu importe le truc dégoûtant qu'il a avec Lilah, tu peux parier que c'est à propos de ses sentiments par rapport à lui, pas Fred. Fais-moi confiance là-dessus. C'est un territoire familier. Mon combat contre un démon intérieur est peut-être plus réel que celui de la plupart des gens, mais ne pense pas que ça soit différent de ce par quoi Wes passe. Il lutte contre son propre côté sombre, son propre passé. C'est de _ça_ dont il est question. Ca ne change pas son amour pour elle."

Cordélia senti la sombre intensité de ses yeux brûlés à travers les siens, et pour une raison quelconque elle dû lutter pour ne pas rougir. Distraitement, une partie de son cerveau s'interrogea à propos de cette réaction, comment ça avait un sens tout court, mais elle n'avait pas le temps de l'analyser. Sa voix était très calme quand elle re-parla.

"Angel, il n'est pas question de toi et Darla et Buffy."

'Cordélia, ça n'est pas…."

Elle leva une main, "Angel, écoute-moi simplement, Ok? Tu as dis auparavant que je ne comprends pas quel genre de monde c'est. Tu crois que tu dois me rappeler que c'est n'est pas un monde parfait? _MOI_. L'extraordinaire Vision-girl, qui ressent la douleur de l'humanité? Je sais exactement quel genre de monde c'est, Angel."

Faisant une pause, Cordélia abaissa sa voix, "Mais ça n'est pas l'important. Tu peux essayer de dire que Wes couchant avec quelqu'un d'autre n'a rien avoir avec son supposé amour pour Fred. Wes a peut-être essayé de dire ça aussi. Diable, tu pourrais faire que toutes les personnes que tu ais jamais rencontrées me le disent, Angel, et ça ne rendrait toujours pas ça vrai."

Soupirant, elle saisit la couverture du dos du divan et l'arrangea sur elle alors qu'elle se redressait contre l'accoudoir et laissa abruptement ses pieds tomber sur les jambes d'Angel. Il eut l'air modérément surpris mais pas mécontent de son changement de position. Son bras resta sur le dos du divan tandis que son autre main vint se poser sur ses chevilles. D'une façon ou d'une autre, le contact apparemment sans conséquences lui donna le courage de dire ce qui lui harcelait le cerveau depuis des heures.

"Je n'ai pas aimé beaucoup de personne dans ma vie, Angel, mais pratiquement à chaque fois que je l'ai fait, ça a été une expérience douloureuse, briseuse de cœur. Et tu veux savoir pourquoi? En grandissant, je n'ai pas eu la plus petite notion de ce qu'était l'amour sans égoïsme. Jamais dans ma vie je n'ai eu quelqu'un qui m'aimait indépendamment de ce qu'ils pouvaient obtenir de moi."

Angel la regarda et réalisa avec horreur qu'elle lutait contre les larmes. Elle prit une profonde respiration avant de continuer.

"En disant que tu peux coucher avec une personne tout en étant amoureux d'une autre, tu dis qu'aimer quelqu'un peut être séparé du traitement que tu donnes à cette personne. Que le _sentiment_ peut être réel quand les actions ne le sont pas. Tu crois que tu es la première personne qui m'ait jamais dit ça? Je t'en prie. C'est toute mon enfance. J'ai passé 17 ans durant lesquelles on me _disait_ que la façon dont mes parents me traitaient n'avait _rien_ avoir avec leur 'amour'. J'ai été élevée à croire qu'on peut se sentir d'une manière et agir d'une autre et ne pas être un menteur."

Une larme roula le long de sa joue lorsqu'elle continua, "Angel, ça n'est simplement pas vrai. Wesley saute Lilah, et quel que soit sa 'raison', ça n'importe pas, ça a tout de même _tout_ a avoir avec son supposé amour pour Fred. Tu essaies de dire que nos actions ne reflètent pas toujours nos émotions, mais c'est l'opposé de la réalité. La vérité c'est que, quand tes actions disent quelque chose de différent que tes 'sentiments', c'est habituellement juste parce que tes actions admettent quelque chose que ta tête ne peut pas." Elle leva soudainement les yeux, "L'action est la forme la plus pure de l'émotion, Angel. N'oublie jamais ça."

Angel regarda dans ses yeux remplis de larmes et pria qu'elle ne comprenait pas les ramifications de ce qu'elle venait de dire.


	3. Chapitre 3

**Part 3**

_"Tu sais comment elle est. Elle désire un homme qui est fort, un homme d'action, un homme qui pourrait sauver ses petites fesses décharnées si le besoin se fait sentir." _

"La ferme. Je suis fort. Je me bats à leur côté chaque jour."

"Il y a plus à la force qu'utiliser une arme faite par quelqu'un d'autre, tu sais. Il était assez fort pour combattre l'influence de Billy assez longtemps pour la laisser le mettre K.O. Toi, d'un autre côté, tu l'as faite se sentir comme une putain bon marché et as essayé de la tuer."

"Juste… arrête juste. Elle m'a pardonné pour ça, ça n'était pas MOI."

"Biensûr, elle t'a pardonné. Mais tu crois qu'une fille puisse jamais oublier quelque chose comme ça? Tu connais peut-être moins bien les femmes que ce que je ne pensais."

"Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles…"

"Pauve petit Wesley désillusionné. Il ne voit pas qu'il ne sera jamais…."

"Va-t-en! Arrête de venir ici comme ça et…"

"…il ne voit pas qu'il ne sera jamais vraiment aux commandes. Il est juste un petit bout d'homme sans valeur qui n'est bon que pour lire les livres que personne d'autre ne sait lire."

_"STOP! FERME-LA PENDANT UNE FOUTUE MINUTE!"_

* * *

Angel était assis à regarder Cordélia qui semblait perdue dans ses pensées, ses mots faisaient écho dans sa tête comme une sorte de mantra.

L'action est la forme la plus pure de l'émotion.

Il réfléchit aux actions qui avaient définis qui il était devenu ces dernières années. Angélus avait clamé haïr Buffy et cependant il avait été incapable de la laisser tranquille. Et après avoir récupéré son âme, Angel était parti parce qu'il avait clamé l'aimer. Et tandis que c'était vrai que sa passion pour elle avait été aussi forte qu'elle l'avait toujours été quand il avait quitté Sunnydale, les mots de Cordélia le faisaient regarder ses actions sous un jour différent.

Il avait clamé qu'il partait pour lui donner une vie normale. Mais Buffy était une tueuse. Quelle chance à une vie normale avait-elle jamais eu? Sa vie aurait été une exhibition de monstres avec ou sans son aide, bien qu'il ait évidemment ajouté sa part d'atmosphère horrifique. Soudainement, une nouvelle pensée monta à la surface de son esprit, et ça le fit jeté rapidement un coup d'œil à la fille silencieuse à côté de lui. Sa tête reposait contre le dos du divan, ses yeux fermés. Baissant les yeux sur ses pieds qui étaient toujours nichés sur ses jambes, Angel réalisa qu'il les frottait distraitement et que l'action avait dû l'apaiser jusqu'au sommeil.

Tendant la main qui avait été posée à quelques centimètres de sa tête, Angel ôta une mèche de cheveux de sa joue. Est-ce que ce qu'elle avait suggéré était possible? Avait-il quitté Sunnydale par égoïsme? Est-ce que l'amour égoïste était tout ce qu'il avait jamais connu? Il pensa à comment la vie avait été pour lui durant les mois avant qu'il ne quitte Buffy et réalisa que son départ avait beaucoup avoir avec ses propres sentiments de culpabilité et de chagrin. Il était devenu fatigué de la parade sans fin de gens qui lui disaient qu'elle serait mieux sans lui, était devenu frustré avec la torture d'être près d'elle mais d'être incapable d'être réellement _avec_ elle. La passion inassouvie l'avait laissé se sentir désespéré et fatigué parce qu'il y avait eu peu d'autre chose dans leur interactions, certainement pas une amitié réelle.

Et donc il était parti. Il avait porté son 'moi' émotionnellement épuisé à Los Angeles. Se décalant légèrement dans son siège, Angel continua légèrement à caresser la joue de Cordélia comme une nouvelle clarté l'envahit. _Qui_ exactement avait-il essayé de protéger quand il était parti? Fermant les yeux alors qu'il posait sa tête sur le dos du divan, Angel leva les yeux vers le plafond et laissa un souffle involontaire quitter sa bouche. La rétrospection était vraiment une garce parfois.

Quand Cordélia gémit légèrement et remua, Angel réalisa qu'il avait laissé sa main emmêlée dans ses cheveux. Ne voulant pas la réveiller, il commença à la retirer seulement pour que Cordy se blottisse contre son touché. Souriant légèrement, Angel laissa ses pensées commencer à bouger du passé vers le présent.

L'action est la forme la plus pure de l'émotion.

Observant Cordélia et réfléchissant à ses actions au cours des dernières années, il ne pouvait plus nier la vérité de ses mots. Il l'avait repoussée, l'avait quittée seulement pour revenir à nouveau parce que ce qu'ils partageaient n'était pas à propos de passion. Il était question d'être _connus_. Il l'avait perdue seulement pour réaliser qu'il ferait n'importe quoi pour la récupérer. Et en effet, il avait été forcé plusieurs fois de faire _n'importe quoi_ pour la protéger, pour la garder dans sa vie. Faisant courir ses doigts dans ses cheveux soyeux, il se demanda si elle réalisait ce que ses actions à lui, lui disaient depuis des mois. Ce que son cœur avait su bien avant que sa tête ne le reconnaisse.

En pensant aux facteurs compliquant des récents événements, il pria que non.

Cordélia était assise avec bonheur, inconsciente des pensées rapides d'Angel alors qu'elle planait dans un demi-sommeil brumeux. Elle pouvait sentir son touché littéralement de la tête aux pieds et elle avait choisi de ne pas sur-analyser le sentiment de paix qu'il avait été capable de lui donner malgré les événements de la soirée. Ce fut seulement quand sa main dans ses cheveux commença à se raidir qu'elle se força à se réveiller, bien qu'elle garda ses yeux fermer pour maintenir la couverture du sommeil. Elle pouvait seulement imaginé à quoi il pensait. Dieu savait qu'elle avait passé sa soirée à lui donner un sermon. Pour la première fois, elle commença à se sentir plus qu'un peu coupable pour avoir fustiger Angel quand c'était contre Wesley qu'elle était vraiment furieuse. Peu importe ce qu'elle pensait de ses actions passées au nom de 'l'amour', il n'était pas responsable pour la traversée au milieu de laquelle se trouvait actuellement Wes. Quand elle l'entendit soupirer, elle ne pu s'empêcher d'essayer de le réconforter du seul moyen qu'elle connaissait, le moyen qui était devenu leur rituel. Cordélia fit ce que seulement elle était autorisée à faire, elle le toucha. Bougeant de façon endormie, elle se décala de manière à ce que sa tête ne repose plus sur le divan, mais à la place soit nichée dans le creux du bras du vampire, ses genoux couchés sur ses jambes.

Angel était surpris et se raidit momentanément, mais supposant que ses actions étaient faites dans son sommeil, il l'attira rapidement plus près avec son bras autour de son épaule et déposa sa tête sur la sienne. Se délectant de l'odeur de ses cheveux et la chaleur de son corps, Angel autorisa l'inquiétude à s'en aller, ne fût-ce que pour un moment.

* * *

Cordélia cligna des yeux et essaya de remuer son corps seulement pour découvrir qu'un objet lourd coinçait sa poitrine. Avec un soupir, elle essaya de forcer ses yeux à se focaliser mais tout ce qu'elle pouvait voir fut une grosse masse noire sur sa poitrine. Ses souvenirs de la nuit précédentes lui revinrent soudainement à l'esprit, et Cordélia ne pu s'empêcher de sourire quand elle se rendit compte de la position dans laquelle elle et Angel avaient fini, d'une façon ou d'une autre. Elle était maintenant couchée sur son dos sur le divan avec Angel pelotonné sur son côté, sa tête posée sur la poitrine de la jeune femme, ses bras autour de sa taille, mais le bretzellement ne finissait pas là parce que leurs jambes étaient un désordre entremêlé. Tellement que Cordélia était un peu effrayée de faire un mouvement de peur d'effleurer quelque chose d'inapproprié et de rendre la situation encore plus embarrassante.

Elle était justement en train de s'interroger sur ses options quand une partie de la pression sur sa poitrine se souleva et elle réalisa qu'il y avait maintenant deux yeux noirs focalisés sur elle.

"Hey."

Elle essaya de ne pas sourire devant à quel point ses yeux somnolents étaient mignons, "Hey toi-même. Je suppose qu'on s'est endormi."

Angel sourit légèrement à sa déclaration de l'évident mais ne fit aucun mouvement pour descendre d'elle. Quand Cordélia réalisa qu'il n'allait pas bouger elle ne pu s'empêcher de glousser. Surpris par ses actions, Angel se redressa sur un coude pour la regarder.

"Donc, dois-je comprendre qu'on ne se dispute plus?"

Ses sourcils s'élevèrent, "Hé bien, c'est toi qui est au-dessus de moi, donc peut-être que tu devrais répondre à ça."

Angel entendit son coeur s'accélérer avec ses mots et ça l'incita à regarder son ton différemment qu'il l'aurait fait autrement. Il essaya de se souvenir de sa résolution de la nuit précédente, de se rappeler pourquoi maintenant était le mauvais moment pour dire à Cordélia ce qu'il ressentait, de lui _montrer _ce qu'il ressentait, mais se réveiller enrouler autour de sa chaleur avait transformé son esprit en une bouillie brumeuse de désir. Et maintenant elle le regardait avec ces yeux, ces yeux interrogateurs qui lui faisait à ignorer tout ce qu'il avait juré ne jamais oublier.

Cordélia vit ses yeux commencer à s'obscurcir et oublia soudainement de respirer. Elle avait voulu que les mots soient une blague mais n'avait pas été capable d'empêcher son coeur de s'accélérer à la mention de leur position, et Angel l'avait entendu. Elle était sure de ça. Avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de contempler leur situation plus en profondeur, la tête d'Angel s'était abaissée, et elle resta gelée sur place alors qu'il planait à quelques centimètres de ses lèvres.

"Cordélia"

Elle pensa distraitement à quel point c'était étrange de ne pas sentir de souffle chaud venant de quelqu'un parlant presque directement dans sa bouche.

'Cordélia"

Otant ses yeux de ses lèvres, elle cligna des yeux vers ses yeux à lui et essaya de déglutir. La main du vampire vint frotter ses cheveux loin de son front alors qu'elle répondit finalement, "Oui?"

Regardant dans ses yeux, Angel ne vit rien d'autre que de la pure vulnérabilité. Elle était complètement ouverte à lui, toutes ses défenses étaient parties. C'était le moment qu'il avait attendu, l'heure parfaite pour déclarer son amour. Il avait imaginé qu'il sentirait un tressaillement à ce moment mais tout ce qu'il sentait était de la panique. Il tenait la femme qu'il aimait dans ses bras, et elle lui faisait complètement confiance. Mais ensuite ses paroles de la soirée précédente lui revinrent en mémoire. Elle avait été brûlée par l'amour tant de fois, blessée par ceux qui n'étaient pas dignes la profondeur de ses émotions, trahie par ceux qui étaient supposés l'aimer. Qu'avait-il à lui offrir qui était différent de ça? Il avait blessé tout ceux qu'il avait jamais aimés. C'était juste une question de temps. Elle avait raison, il était aussi égoïste que ce qu'elle avait dit.

"Angel"

Son souffle chaud tomba sur ses lèvres comme une caresse et ça le fit avoir envie de mourir avant de faire ce qu'il savait devoir faire. Fermant les yeux pour bloquer son regard fixe, il se pencha pour gentiment embrasser son front avant de se tirer loin d'elle et du divan.

"Je dois trouver Wes."


	4. Chapitre 4

**Part 4**

Assis et regardant l'eau, il se demanda comment ça avait été si loin… devenu tant hors de contrôle. Ses suspicions à propos de Fred et Gunn avaient à peine fais surface quand il avait reçu le premier message que Lilah lui avait envoyé. Il ne se rappelait plus des détails du savoir très important qu'elle clamait posséder. Ils n'avaient plus d'importance maintenant de toute façon. Ses intentions originales d'aller vers elle étaient non pertinentes tout comme les événements qui l'avaient amené dans son lit.

Les faits étaient simples. Elle avait su. D'une façon ou d'une autre, elle avait regardé profondément dans son cœur et avait vu les débuts d'une blessure. Et avant qu'il ne réalise que ça arrivait, elle l'avait tirer et écorcher et ronger jusqu'à ce que ce qui n'avait été qu'une irritation mineure devienne une plaie béante, saignante et infectée qui l'empoisonnait de l'intérieure. Elle avait été implacable et il n'avait pas voulu laisser qui que se soit dans la confidence qui aurait pu aider.

Toutes ces choses l'avaient amené à cet endroit… à regarder le soleil se lever au-dessus de l'eau, les mots de Cordélia martelant son cerveau en rythme avec les vagues sur le rivage.

_Tu avais tord pour elle et Gunn._

_C'est à toi qu'elle s'intéresse, mais tu étais obligé d'aller foutre tout ça en l'air. _

_Comment est-ce que c'est censé la faire se sentir? _

* * *

Marchant dans encore un autre égout, Angel se donna mentalement une gifle pour la centième fois. Il pouvait seulement imaginé ce que Cordélia pensait, mais il ne pensait pas qu'il le voulait. Les options étaient trop horribles, trop déchirantes. Il avait voulu l'empêcher d'être blessée, mais il savait que c'était probablement exactement ce qu'il avait fait.

Essayant de se distraire avec des pensées de l'homme qu'il cherchait, Angel trouva que son froncement de sourcils s'était simplement approfondi. Ca n'était pas qu'il ne pouvait pas raconter ce par quoi son ami passait. Il le pouvait, plus que Wesley pouvait possiblement réaliser. Wes brûlait les ponds à gauche et à droite, et si le regard dans ses yeux la nuit précédente avait quelques indications, il ne faudrait plus longtemps jusqu'à ce que Wes mette le feu à son pond à lui également. Après quelques centaines d'année sur cette terre, Angel pouvait repérer les yeux des âmes hantées mieux que les siens.

Son pas s'accéléra. Une chute allait bientôt arriver, une grosse. Il espérait juste qu'il le trouverait à temps.

* * *

Cordélia soupira de soulagement quand elle repéra enfin sa tête noire. Elle n'approcha pas immédiatement, choisissant à la place de rester à l'arrière et l'observant alors qu'il fixait l'horizon. Ce ne fut que quand elle vu l'humidité sur ses joues qu'elle senti son coeur commencer souffrir.

Elle n'était pas sure de comment elle l'avait trouvé. Après le départ abrupt d'Angel ce matin, Cordélia avait été déchirée entre ses deux meilleurs amis, les deux qui l'embrouillaient sans fin, sans compter qui la fuyaient aussi vite qu'ils le pouvaient. Elle ne s'était jamais sentie plus inutile dans sa vie entière. Mais comme le matin approchait, ses sentiments de confusion avaient lentement commencé à être remplacé par un sens croissant de but. L'impulsion n'était pas une vision, mais l'image était tout aussi claire. Cordélia avait réalisé avec une clarté inquiétante qu'elle savait où était Wes et elle savait ce qu'elle allait faire avec ça.

Ca l'avait amenée là où elle se tenait à l'instant, le regardant ressembler plus à une âme perdue qu'à l'homme en colère qu'elle se rappelait de la nuit dernière. Prenant une profonde respiration, elle frotta nerveusement ses paumes sur ses cuisses alors qu'elle l'approchait lentement.

S'il avait entendu ses pas doux, il ne le montra pas, et quand elle s'assit à côté de lui, son regard fixe sur l'eau n'hésita jamais. Sans le regarder, Cordélia tendit simplement la main et passa ses doigts entre les siens et commença à parler doucement.

"Tu sais, il n'y a pas un truc sur les défenses émotionnelles que je ne sais pas. Diable, j'ai réinventé la méthode 'la riposte de vipère de manière à garder les gens à distance'." Elle fut silencieuse pendant un petit moment avant de continuer.

" Il n'y a _également_ rien que je ne comprenne au sujet de craquer pour quelqu'un seulement pour qu'ils piétinent ton cœur, pour qu'ils choisissent quelqu'un d'autre sans prendre la peine de te prévenir."

Pour la première fois les yeux de l'observateur s'éloignèrent de l'horizon et se posèrent sur son visage, mais elle resta concentrée sur un point distant et invisible dans le ciel.

"Et c'est parce que je sais tout à propos de ces choses que je peux dire ceci: quoi que tu croies qu'il t'ait été fait, peu importe le plan que tu crois qu'il se passe,_ ce n'est pas le cas_. J'étais trop assommée la nuit dernière pour te le faire remarquer, mais je ne fais pas la même erreur maintenant."

Le souffle de Wesley resta calé dans sa gorge lorsqu'elle se tourna finalement pour le regarder dans les yeux. L'amour et l'acier pesèrent de la même manière dans ses yeux comme elle serrait sa poigne sur sa main.

"Je ne sais pas ce qu'_elle_ t'a dit ou ce que tu t'es dit pour te faire penser que ce que tu fais est acceptable sur n'importe quel niveau. Mais je _sais_ ce que tu crois qu'il se passe entre Fred et Gunn, et je sais _aussi_ à quel point tu as tord." Ses yeux se rétrécirent avec réflexion, "Mais ça n'est pas l'important, n'est-ce pas? Même si Fred fracassait la tête de Gunn, ça ne rendrait pas ton autodestruction plus ok."

Un soupir échappa ses lèvres alors que regard fixe glissa à nouveau vers le rivage. Quand elle retrouva sa voix, ce fut un peu plus qu'un murmure.

"Wes, je t'en prie. Dis-moi ce qui s'est brisé en toi pour t'inciter à faire ça. Quand as-tu commencé à te haïr à ce point, et quand as-tu arrêté de me faire confiance?"

Un bout final de colère éclata à l'intérieur de lui alors que la voix agaçante dans sa tête le l'accablait de sarcasmes.

_Qui a fait d'elle la guérisseuse du genre humain? Elle n'est pas meilleure que toi. Elle est aussi aveugle qu'eux tous…elle ne voit pas ce qui est juste devant elle la moitié du temps._

Mais même pendant que les mots faisaient surface, il les senti fondre sous la chaleur de sa main sur la sienne et l'affection sincère dans ses yeux. Il pouvait croire nombres de mensonges à propos de lui-même, mais il ne pourrait jamais vraiment douter des intentions de Cordélia. De toutes les choses qu'elle pouvait manquer, la dévotion n'en faisait pas partie.

Et donc, lentement mais sûrement, il lui raconta tout ce dont il se rappelait. Ca avait commencé bien avant Lilah, Fred, ou Angel Investigations. Il n'épargna aucun détail, même quand les larmes apparurent dans les yeux de la jeune femme et roulèrent le long de ses joues. Pendant qu'il parlait, il réalisa des choses qu'il n'avait jamais vues auparavant, fit des connections entre des événements qui n'avaient jamais été si clairs. Mais tout ça était de la sagesse d'après coups. Il avait infligé trop de damages pour que les réalisations en retard fassent une différence maintenant.

Il fallu un long moment avant que le silence ne se réinstalle entre les deux. L'air entre eux était épais, mais pas inconfortable, donc Wesley fut surpris quand la voix de Cordélia perça l'air une nouvelle fois.

"Tu penses qu'il le croyait vraiment?"

Avec un sourcil soulevé, il exprima sa confusion sans dire un mot.

Penchant la tête, Cordélia autorisa sa voix à devenir un peu plus énergique. "Ton père. Tu penses vraiment qu'il croyait que l'amour est une faiblesse?"

La pensée que son père n'ait peut-être pas cru les mots qu'il avait enfoncé si loyalement dans la tête de son fils ne l'avait jamais traversé. "Je… je n'en sais rien… pourquoi demandes-tu ça?"

Cordélia le regarda pensivement. "Peut-être que c'est le fait d'avoir Connor dans les parages, mais j'ai beaucoup réfléchi récemment à la façon dont j'ai été élevée, aux choses que mes parents m'ont appris sur la vie." Sa voix se fana jusqu'au silence. Quand elle reparla, son ton fut plus cinglant. "Angel et moi, on se dispute beaucoup ces temps-ci."

Wesley la regarda, confus par son changement apparent de direction. "Et c'est inhabituel, pourquoi?"

Elle écarta son sarcasme avec un roulement des yeux comme elle continuait, "Je commence à penser qu'on est tous bousillé d'une façon incroyable."

Pour la première fois depuis des semaines Wesley eut envie de rire. "C'est ta tentative pour me rassurer?"

Elle souleva un sourcil vers lui. "Tu crois qu'il est question de te rassurer?" Elle secoua la tête. "Pas tellement. Je suis là pour te dire d'arrêter d'être un imbécile avant que toi ou quelqu'un d'autre ne se fasse tuer."

* * *

Jurant avec frustration, Angel fit son chemin jusqu'à l'appartement de Cordélia. Ses sources s'étaient éteintes et il n'avait trouvé aucune autre trace à suivre. Retourner à l'hôtel était hors de question car Fred lui poserait des questions auxquelles il n'était pas préparé à répondre. Il avait demandé à Lorne de rester avec Connor et savait qu'il pouvait compter sur le démon pour cacher le reste des détails à Fred et Gunn.

Alors au milieu d'un après-midi brillamment ensoleillé, ça lui laissait des options limitées. Il n'avait pas hâte d'affronter Cordélia si tôt après sa sortie humiliante du matin, mais elle avait besoin de savoir qu'il était dans une impasse. N'attendant pas Dennis, Angel entra dans l'appartement et su immédiatement que Cordélia n'était pas là. Lorne lui avait dit que Cordy n'avait pas été à l'Hypérion de toute la matinée, donc le vide de son appartement le fit froncer les sourcils. Espérant que ses sens lui faisaient défaut, la voix d'Angel sorti timidement.

"Cordy?"

Soudain, une feuille de papier le frappa au visage. Grommelant des injures à Dennis, Angel éloigna le papier de ses yeux de façon brusque et l'abaissa pour le lire. Les mots de jurons moururent sur ses lèvres comme il lisait les mots de Cordélia.

**Angel, Quoi? Tu crois vraiment que j'allais simplement rester ici et attendre que les hommes règlent le problème? Pas vraiment. Je sais où est Wes et je dois aller lui remettre les idées en place. T'inquiète pas, on ira bien tous les deux. Crois-le ou non, je peux gérer certaines choses sans toi. Je t'appellerai plus tard. Et arrête d'injurier Dennis, il ne t'aime pas non plus. Cordy **

**P.S. Ne crois pas qu'on ne parlera pas de la merde que tu as foutue ce matin. **

**P.P.S. Ok, Ok. Puisque je sais que ta tête va exploser si je ne te dis pas où je suis allée, je vais cracher le morceau. (C'est pas comme si tu pouvais venir avant que le soleil ne se couche de toute façon, abruti!) Rockaway Park (près des bancs)**

Mettant le papier dans sa poche alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la porte, Angel n'arrivait pas à décider s'il se sentait amusé, soulagé ou frustré. Un petit sourire dansa sur son visage alors qu'il pensa qu'elle avait laissé la note pour lui. Il n'avait jamais rencontré quelqu'un qui pouvait lui donner envie d'hurler avec rage et de demander la pitié en même temps auparavant.

Il aimait ça.


	5. Chapitre 5

**Part 5**

_Elle regarda autour d'elle en fronçant les sourcils. Il n'était pas là. _

_Pourquoi n'était-il pas là? _

_Ecartant la douleur pointue dans sa poitrine comme rien de plus que de l'exaspération, elle avança dans la pièce sombre avec des yeux rétrécis. _

_S'il ne l'attendait pas, alors où était-il, nom d'un chien? _

_Ouvrant son téléphone portable, elle attendit jusqu'à ce qu'une voix réponde à la sonnerie et puis marmonna deux mots simples. _

_"Trouvez-le." _

* * *

Pour ce qui semblait être la centième fois, Wes lança un regard à la femme silencieuse à ses côtés. Cordélia avait annoncé qu'ils étaient tous bousillés d'une façon incroyable, mais elle n'avait pas dit beaucoup plus depuis. En fait, elle semblait plus perdue dans ses pensées qu'autre chose. Mais il devait y avoir plus dans son argument, pas vrai? Il ne pouvait pas croire… refusait croire que Cordélia ne connaissait pas la réponse. Elle ne dirait pas quelque chose de tellement damnant sans avoir la réplique en argent, n'est-ce pas? Regardant le léger froncement de sourcils qui troublait ses traits normalement impeccables, il senti son état semi-soulagé glissé au loin.

_N'est-ce pas?_

Inconsciente de l'anxiété intense venant de l'homme à côté d'elle, Cordélia continua avec ses pensées intérieures. Wesley avait été élevé en croyant que l'amour était un mensonge. Elle avait été élevée en croyant que l'amour et la déception venaient main dans la main. Et Angel. Elle ne savait même pas par où commencé avec celui-là. Elle était pratiquement sure que sa conception de l'amour impliquait beaucoup de peine et pas peu de perte.

"Cordy?"

La voix hésitante de Wesley la fit sortir de ses pensées. Le regardant, elle vit la vulnérabilité dans ses yeux qui manquait la nuit dernière. C'est là que la vérité la frappa, une vérité si douloureusement évidente qu'elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle ne l'ait pas vu auparavant. C'était le dysfonctionnement dévastateur de leur vie à tous qui avait fait d'eux une famille, qui les avait laissé se comprendre d'une façon dont personne d'autre ne pouvait. Ils se faisaient confiance implicitement. Ils le _devaient_. Fallait pas se demander pourquoi "l'amour" les bousillait tous tellement. Aucun d'eux n'était habitué à ce qu'on les aime en retour sans conditions.

C'était comme s'ils étaient des personnes affamées incapable de reconnaître la nourriture qui leur était offerte. Wes sursauta légèrement quand il senti Cordélia se lever soudainement de son siège. Sa confusion ne fut que s'accroître quand elle lui sourit gentiment et le tira sur ses pieds également.

"Cordy? Qu'est-ce que tu…."

Mais le reste de ses mots furent étouffés quand elle enroula ses bras autour de lui si étroitement qu'elle lui ôta le souffle des poumons.

* * *

Angel faisait les cent pas en dessous des arbres, restant hors des rayons occasionnels du soleil qui trouvaient chemin à travers les feuilles. Il ne pu s'empêcher de soupirer de soulagement quand son regard frénétique trouva finalement la paire qu'il cherchait.

Ses sourcils se soulevèrent quand il réalisa qu'ils ne parlaient pas, mais ensuite un petit sourire traversa son visage lorsqu'il regarda Cordélia sauter sur ses pieds et attirer l'autre homme dans une énorme étreinte. Wes était raide au début, mais il se fondit vite dans l'embrasse avec une expression qui ne pouvait être décrite que par du soulagement. Angel connaissait bien ce sentiment.

Son moment de plaisir fut de courte durée, cependant, quand il se rappela que les rayons du soleil le séparaient de la scène.

Ses yeux se fermèrent alors qu'il recommence ses cent pas.

* * *

Fronçant les sourcils tandis qu'elle prétendait lire un livre, Fred ignora le chant bruyant venant du démon qui montait Connor à l'étage. Soupirant bruyamment alors qu'elle tournait une page, elle jeta un regard noir au jeune homme assis à l'autre bout de la pièce. Ne réalisant pas qu'elle n'était pas aussi furtive qu'elle le croyait, Fred manqua le regard d'irritation qui traversa le visage de Gunn.

Quand elle soupira pour la cinquantième fois, il jeta abruptement la lame qu'il polissait au sol, faisant un bruit très fort. Ignorant le cri soudain de peur de Fred devant le silence rompu, Gunn se dirigea vers où elle était assise sur le comptoir.

"Fred, je t'ai _dit_ que je ne sais rien. Je ne sais_ pas_ où sont Angel et Cordy depuis la nuit dernière. Je ne sais _pas_ pourquoi Wesley n'est pas venu, et je ne sais _fichtrement _pas pourquoi tu sembles penser que c'est ma faute. Pour tout ce que je sais, ils pourraient tous être dehors à manger de la glace!"

Clignant des yeux vers son visage devant son éclat soudain de colère, Fred baissa rapidement ses yeux sur le livre sur ses jambes. Ses mots furent si calmes qu'il les rata presque.

"Tu as tord Charles. Je sais que ça n'est pas ta faute."

Sa colère mourrant devant son ton de défaite, il s'assit à côté d'elle. "Alors dis-moi ce qu'il y a, Fred, parce que je ne sais pas lire vos pensées à tous. Les choses ne vont pas bien par ici. "

Fred ouvrit sa bouche pour répondre mais les mots moururent sur ses lèvres lorsqu'elle remarqua la femme se tenant silencieusement dans le lobby. Voyant son expression alarmée, Gunn se retourna. Voyant ce qui avait fait taire Fred, il souleva un sourcil élégant mais maintint sa voix égale.

"Et qu'est-ce qu'une vipère comme vous ferait dans le coin?"

Lilah ne fit que sourire alors qu'elle regardait autour d'elle dédaigneusement. Quand Fred et Gunn continuèrent simplement de la fixer en silence, elle soupira, clairement ennuyée.

"Je suis là pour voir votre boss."

Se levant finalement et se redressant de toute sa taille, Gunn maintint son visage de pierre. "Angel n'est pas là."

Le malaise de Fred ne fit que s'accroître quand elle remarqua Lilah sourire soudainement à une plaisanterie privée. Elle était clairement amusée par ce que Gunn avait dit. Les pensées faisaient le tour de sa tête en refusant de former schéma, refusant de se rendre reconnaissables. Sa voix hésitantes, Fred tapa légèrement Gunn sur l'épaule alors qu'elle parla.

"Je crois qu'elle cherche Wes."

* * *

C'était avec un soupir qu'il s'extirpa de l'embrasse de Cordélia.

"Cordélia, autant que j'apprécie tout ce que tu as fait pour moi aujourd'hui, je dois admettre… que tu n'as eu aucune phrase de sensée."

Cordélia lui fit un petit sourire comme ils se tournaient pour marcher le long du chemin. "C'est parce que je ne sais pas quoi te dire."

Il fronça légèrement les sourcils mais ne la regarda pas. "Mais tu as clairement quelque chose en tête. Je ne pourrais probablement pas compter le nombre de non-sens que tu m'as lancé aujourd'hui. Tu me dis que tu ne penses pas que mon père croyait vraiment les choses qu'il m'a apprit. Tu dis que tu as pensé à la façon dont _tu_ as été élevée. Puis soudainement, tu mentionnes que toi et Angel vous disputez beaucoup."

Elle pencha la tête vers lui et tapa espièglement la poche de son manteau. "Tu as un magnétophone cache là-dedans?"

Ignorant sa tentative d'humour, Wes continua, son froncement de sourcils s'approfondissant. "Et puis tu me dis que tu penses qu'on est _tous _bousillés d'une façon incroyable." Il arrêta abruptement de marcher et la regarda dans les yeux. Cordélia ne pu s'empêcher de cligner des yeux sous l'examen minutieux de son regard intense. "Et j'essaye _désespérément_ de me sentir complet après notre petit 'moment', Cordy, vraiment j'essaye… mais tu dois m'aider. Je veux dire, les étreintes sont biens, mais…."

"…mais tu as vendu ton âme et tu ne sais pas comment la récupérer." Sa voix était calme.

Cette fois ce fut Wesley qui cligna des yeux, mais il ne dit rien. Cordélia se tourna légèrement pour fixer le rivage. Passant une main distraitement dans ses cheveux, elle semblait peser ses mots avant de parler — quelque chose de rare pour elle. Finalement, après quelques moments elle se tourna vers lui avec regard doux mais méconnaissable dans les yeux.

"Tout ce que je peux te dire c'est ça. Nos parents ont fait une chose de merdique. Ils nous ont élevés différemment, mais le résultat à la fin est le même – on vit dans la peur de l'amour. Toi, à cause de ton inquiétude que ça n'existe pas vraiment et moi, parce que je sais que oui. Mais, d'une façon ou d'une autre, un groupe d'inadaptés émotionnels se sont tous trouvés et on a fait une famille… une à qui on vient tous juste de commencer à faire confiance. Mais la confiance est fragile, Wes… et quand différents genres d'amour commence gâcher la balance, c'est là que ça devient dangereux."

La voix douce mais firme de Wesley interrompit, "Mais Cordélia, tu dois savoir… peu importe le danger dans lequel je me suis mis, je n'aurais jamais laissé qu'il soit fait du mal à l'un de vous."

Sa mâchoire se serra et ses yeux lancèrent des éclairs. "C'est _exactement _ce que je veux dire, espèce d'imbécile! Toi étant en danger me _fait_ du mal ! Ca nous fait du mal à tous parce que nous T'AIMONS!" Ses deux derniers mots finirent dans un cri, Cordélia prit une profonde respiration avant de continuer d'un ton bien plus doux. " Purée, Wes… ne vois-tu pas? Tu étais tellement prêt à être trahis que tu as évité les ennuis à Fred et as prit simplement les devant et t'es trahis toi-même!"

Il ne pouvait pas nier la vérité de ses mots, et il ne pouvait pas nier qu'il avait su tout le long ce qu'il faisait. Il était sur le point d'en admettre autant quand une silhouette sombre faisant les cent pas une centaines de mètres plus loin attira son regard. Tournant gentiment la tête de Cordélia jusqu'à ce que ses yeux suivent le même chemin, Wes parla doucement.

"Et toi, Cordélia? Te trahis-tu _toi-même_?"

Cordélia se trouva soudainement bloquée dans un regard fixe avec Angel, qui se tenait maintenant complètement immobile. Wesley les observa parler un millier de mots avec leurs yeux malgré le rayon de soleil qui se fanait les séparant. Quand le regard de Cordélia se reposa finalement sur l'homme debout à côté d'elle, ses yeux étaient larges et incertains.

* * *

Fred jeta à Gunn un autre regard inquiet et fronça les sourcils quand il haussa simplement les épaules en retour. Lilah était assise dans le bureau maintenant depuis plus d'une heure, attendant simplement Wes en silence. Se dirigeant vers le côté de Gunn, Fred commença à siffler dans son oreille.

"Bien, on ne peut pas simplement la laisser _ici_! Et si c'est un piège ou quelque chose comme ça?"

Mais peu importe la réponse que Gunn pouvait avoir, elle fut coupée par la sonnerie aigue du portable de Lilah. Ils se levèrent tous les deux avec surprise quand elle ne dit rien, raccrochant simplement son téléphone et quittant rapidement le bureau.

Sans un mot, Lilah déguerpit du lobby de l'hôtel et laissa deux visages déconcertés derrière.

* * *

Angel pensa que peut-être le pire de ses cauchemars ou le plus profond de ses fantasmes pouvait devenir réel quand elle se tourna et commença à se diriger vers lui. Ses pieds marchaient un chemin indubitable vers lui, mais ses yeux semblaient incapables de se lever au-delà de l'herbe devant elle. La gorge serrée, il l'observa s'approcher, mais vite il réalisa que le plus près elle venait, le plus lent son pas devenait. Finalement, quand elle fut juste loin d'un pas tentant, rempli de soleil, elle s'arrêta. Alors qu'elle mordait nerveusement sa lèvre, elle le regarda dans les yeux.

"Hey."

Pendant un bref et horrible moment, Angel pensa que ça voix allait lui faire défaut. Il sentait que ceci était le moment définisseur de sa vie, mais n'avait aucune idée de pourquoi. Elle semblait chercher quelque chose dans ses yeux, mais il ne pouvait pas être sûr de quoi. Donc il prit le chemin du lâche une nouvelle fois.

"Hey. Alors… comment va Wes?"

S'attendant à tout sauf à l'ombre du sourire qui passa sur ses lèvres, Angel fut piqué par la curiosité.

"Il va comme tu t'y attendrais. Il a dit qu'il avait quelque chose à régler…"

S'injuriant pendant qu'il le faisait, Angel se détourna de son regard fixe. "Mais a-t-il… je veux dire, est-il…"

Décalant son poids d'un pied à l'autre, Cordélia continua à le regarder intensément. "Les choses sont plutôt gâchées, mais je pense qu'il va aller bien. Il sait qu'on est là pour lui."

Son regard revint brièvement sur le sien, "On?"

Sa voix était forte, confiante, "Oui, _on_… comme dans, Nous."

Angel ne pu arrêter le petit sourire que ses mots provoquèrent. "Nous." Etrangement, c'était comme si une syllabe était parvenue à remplir un trou dans son coeur qu'il n'avait pas su qui était là.

Remuant toujours, Cordélia observa les émotions traverser son visage. _Pourquoi_ était-ce si dur? Elle était la reine du brusque, le maître de dire les choses comme elles étaient. Mais quand elle regardait dans ces profonds yeux bruns, elle se sentait à la fois perdue et trouvée… et elle savait que si elle ne disait pas vite quelque chose, elle allait devenir folle, et cependant…

Ses méditations furent interrompues quand Angel s'éclaircit la gorge plutôt bruyamment. Soulevant un sourcil, elle le regarda. "On a besoin d'une boisson?"

Se sentant un peu timide devant sa tentation flagrante de regagner son attention, Angel se décida pour une rapide secousse de la tête. Il était sur le point de lui demander de venir dans l'ombre avec lui quand elle reparla, sa voix faussement légère.

"Alors, tu ne te demandes jamais comment on réussi à avoir toujours deux conversations à la fois?"

Angel ne dit rien alors qu'il la regardait sans surprise. Il savait exactement de quoi elle parlait, mais il pouvait sentir qu'elle avait besoin de le dire.

"Je veux dire… il y a toutes ces conversations _verbales_ que nous avons où, et soyons honnête là-dessus, je porte une grosse partie du poids…"

Angel sourit et murmura, "Tu n'es rien sinon verbale, Cordy."

Un roulement des yeux fut la seule reconnaissance qu'il reçu avant qu'elle ne continue. "Mais ensuite il y a tout cet autre _chose_ que nous avons… et je jure, Angel, parfois toi et moi sommes plus définis par ce que nous ne disons _pas_ que par ce que nous faisons. Et ces conversations… elles commencent toutes avec toi, mon pote. Je veux dire, il y a ces fois où tu me regardes simplement, et je me sens… je me sens…"

Sa voix dériva jusqu'au silence alors qu'elle semblait véritablement à court de mots. Sans une pensée, Angel finit sa phrase.

"Aimée?"

Les yeux de Cordélia s'élargirent avec choc alors qu'elle réalisa la justesse de ses mots. Ca lui prit seulement quelques secondes de plus pour réaliser qu'il était aussi surpris qu'elle qu'il l'ait dit.

* * *

Entrant dans le bar, elle regarda autour d'elle. Voyant le barman faire un signe de tête une nouvelle fois vers la salle à l'arrière, elle soupira presque de soulagement. Ne s'arrêtant pas pour un verre cette fois, elle avança plus rapidement vers sa table qu'elle ne se l'autorisait normalement. Sa démarche rapide devint une halte soudaine quand elle remarque que la table, normalement couverte de bouteille vide, semblait soudainement immaculée.

Quand il entendit le cliquetis de ses talons s'arrêter, il se retourna et la regarda avec des yeux clairs. La tâche floue de misère et d'alcool était partie, remplacée par un sens de soi et de but qui, d'une façon ou d'une autre, avait été perdu en cours de route. Faisant un geste vers le siège en face de lui, Wes parla doucement.

"Assied-toi"

Ayant récupéré de son choc devant son sang-froid, Lilah s'assit rapidement, remontant subtilement sa jupe alors qu'elle croisait les jambes. Le regard de Wesley, cependant, ne quitta jamais son visage, ses yeux colorés d'acier rencontrant les siens.

"Je crois que nous devons discuter. Et par discuter, je veux dire ceci: _Je_ vais parler et pour une fois, tu vas la fermer et écouter. Compris?"

Lilah parvint à avoir l'air peu impressionnée comme elle ouvrait sa bouche pour répondre. Wes tendit rapidement la main et posa un doigt doux mais menaçant sur ses lèvres.

"_Compris?_

* * *

Angel n'était pas sûr depuis combien de temps Cordélia avait été là a cligner des yeux devant lui, mais son malaise s'accroissait mesurablement à chaque seconde. Il n'avait pas eu l'intention de dire ce qu'il avait dit, enfin pas tout haut, et cependant il n'arrivait pas à le regretter non plus. Maudissant la barrière lumineuse et invisible entre eux, Angel tendit rapidement une main. Saisissant le coude de Cordélia avant qu'elle ne réalise ce qu'il faisait, il l'attira dans son ombre.

Cordélia saisit sa main maintenant fumante avec une horreur abjecte. "Angel!"

Eloignant sa main, Angel la fixa de manière impétinente mais ne dit rien. Sa bouche s'ouvrant et se fermant quelques fois, Cordélia sembla à court de mots. Finalement, elle passa une main ennuyée dans ses cheveux avant de croiser les bras.

"Tu aurais pu simplement demander, tu sais. Un simple "Hey Cordy, pourrais-tu faire un pas de ce côté?' aurait suffit et tu aurais pu t'éviter un peu de douleur." Elle roula les yeux, "Mais ça ne t'as même pas frôlé l'esprit, pas vrai?"

Glissant sa main douloureuse dans sa poche, Angel la regarda intensément. "Il y a d'autre genre de douleur que la physique, Cordélia."

Ses sourcils se levèrent rapidement alors qu'elle remarqua qu'il essayait de cacher sa blessure, "Hé bien, on commence à venir dans _tous_ les genres de profondeur soudainement, n'est-ce pas?"

Les yeux d'Angel se fermèrent brièvement avec frustration devant son ton. "Cordélia…"

"Je veux dire, tu ne peux pas réellement être en train de me dire que ça te fait physiquement mal de _discuter_ avec moi…."

Ce fut son ton nerveux et babillant qui lui mit la puce à l'oreille. Son visage perdant toute trace de frustration, il la regarda spéculativement. "Cordy, tu _sais_ que tu ne peux pas de sortir de cette conversation en babillant, n'est-ce pas?"

Son remuement recommença comme elle glissa ses paumes dans ses poches arrière et le regarda. "Je sais…." Mais ensuite ses yeux prirent une lueur, "Donc, tu vas expliquer ce qui s'est passé ce matin?"

"Non"

Cordélia fronça les sourcils devant sa réponse simple. "Non? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire _NON_. Tu ne peux pas dire non. On est en train d'avoir la grande conversation là, monsieur! Alors parle!"

Angel réprima le sourire qui menaçait devant son ton outré. Il n'avait jamais connu personne qui passait d'une émotion à l'autre aussi rapidement que sa Cor. "Je veux dire, non, parce que je n'ai pas à expliquer. Tu sais aussi bien que moi ce qui s'est passé."

Sa lèvre inférieure fut soudainement aspirée comme elle commençait à nouveau à la mordiller. "Ah bon?"

Imitant inconsciemment une de ses expressions faciales, Angel roula les yeux. "Cordy!"

Son visage devint têtu. "Angel!"

Sa voix devint un grognement, "Cordélia!"

Elle abaissa sa voix et ses sourcils dans une imitation flagrante, "Angel!"

Sans un autre mot, Angel saisit sa taille et amena ses lèvres fermement contre les siennes. Couinant avec surprise, Cordélia sentit sa poigne sur son dos se serrer même alors que ses lèvres poussaient gentiment contre les siennes. Comme une chaleur desséchante fit son chemin de sa tête à son épine dorsale, elle glissa ses mains de leurs positions de protestation sur son torse à une douce caresse dans son cou. Ouvrant sa bouche doucement alors qu'elle faisait simultanément une pression dans sa nuque, elle prit rapidement la direction du baiser, ne laissant aucun doute à propos de qui était maintenant l'agresseur. Les mains d'Angel glissèrent sous sa veste comme elle le poussait rudement contre l'arbre.

Lorsque son esprit se transforma en bouillie, il sentit le corps de Cordélia pousser étroitement contre le sien, sa chaleur envahissant tous ses sens. Ses mains exploratrices libérèrent finalement de la peau glorieuse sur son dos, et quand ses mains froides serpentèrent sous sa blouse, il la sentit frissonner. Pendant un moment, leur tâtonnement frénétique cessa et ils se tinrent immobile… fronts, bouches, mains, corps se touchant tous mais ne bougeant pas. Puis Angel bougea légèrement, plaçant un doux baiser sur la lèvre inférieure qui avait été tellement maltraitée durant leur conversation. Il la sentit exhaler un souffle chaud de façon impossible avant de s'éloigner juste assez pour le regarder dans les yeux.

Un petit sourire timide fit son chemin sur son visage. "Donc… c'est ce qui s'est passé ce matin."

Elle roula les yeux mais sourit. "Huh. Plus ce qui ne s'est _pas_ passé ce matin!"

Il leva sa main non douloureuse pour la faire courir dans ses cheveux alors qu'il se rappelait toutes les choses qui l'avaient empêché de lui dire la vérité dans son appartement. Caressant gentiment sa joue avec son pouce comme des craintes remplirent ses yeux, il parla doucement. "Cordy, je sais que tu n'as pas eu les meilleures des expériences… et tu _sais_ comment est ma vie amoureuse…"

Elle le fit taire avec le plus nu des baisers. "Angel, ferme les yeux." Hochant la tête sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, il sentit son obéissance être récompensée par un gentil baiser sur un de ses yeux fermés. "Angel, tu me fais confiance?"

Sa voix sortit comme un murmure alors qu'il sentit un baiser sur son autre œil, "Je te confierai ma vie."

Elle embrassa sa mâchoire, "Et crois-tu que je te fais confiance?"

Souriant alors qu'elle se déplaçait vers l'autre côté de sa mâchoire avec ses lèvres, il hocha légèrement la tête.

Elle posa un nez chaud sur sa joue alors qu'elle murmurait dans son oreille, "Alors on s'occupera du reste quand ça viendra, mais là maintenant? Rien de tout ça n'a d'importance."

Ouvrant les yeux, ses yeux bruns pleins d'espoir rencontrèrent les siens noisette déterminés. "Et qu'est-ce qui a de l'importance?"

Souriant légèrement, elle baissa les yeux sur ses lèvres, "Tu te rappelles quand j'ai dit que l'action est la forme la plus pure de l'émotion?"

Angel sourit, "Oui."

Saisissant ses bras, elle renversa rapidement leur position. L'attirant contre elle et ignorant l'écorce rugueuse dans son dos, elle sourit. "Alors tais-toi et embrasse-moi."

Fin.


End file.
